1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in pipe fittings and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to pressure fittings for pipe sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe sections are frequently secured in end-to-end or in tandem relation by means of push-on pipe bell or fitting bell elements which do not require the use of a threaded connection between the fitting and the end of the pipe section or pipe joint. One of the most common methods of securing these push-on pipe bells to the associated pipe section is to provide an ouwardly extending circumferential flange on the fitting for securing a separating ring member thereto, the ring member being provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced set screws adapted to be engaged with the outer periphery of the pipe. This arrangement requires the initial installation of the ring on the outer periphery of the pipe prior to the insertion of the end of the pipe into the bell fitting. The ring is then secured to the fitting by means of a plurality of bolts secured between the ring and the circumferential flange of the bell fitting and the set screws are engaged with the outer periphery of the pipe for securing the bell fitting thereto. It will be apparent that the problem of installing the bell fitting on the pipe becomes time consuming and expensive.